black cat halloween
by bunny-loverXIV
Summary: for a contest on DA image /d6oif9n saya the witch by angle888 from Da


The eerie green light and music leaking out under the door of number 301 in the middle of the night shouldn't have been noticeable to anyone. Except of course someone coming home from work at three in the morning who had been too lazy to turn on the lights like Train Heartnet. The Chronos number could see pretty well in the dark and although the streetlights had blurred out some of his night vision he frankly did not want to get yell that by other people in his apartment building who probably wouldn't appreciate the hallway lights turning on in the middle of the night for the second time this week.

"What is she doing?" Train wondered staring at the light escaping from Saya Minatsuki's door. _Did she still waiting for me again? I told her not to. …. Whatever. I'm starving, I need a shower and I want to go to sleep. This is not my problem_. He thought as he walked over to his own apartment door.

But as they say curiosity killed the cat and instead of going to his apartment Train turned around and knocked on his nosy neighbor's door.

When Saya opened the door to her appearance gave Train a shock. Instead of her normal flowered yukata she was dressed in a long black robe with flowing sleeves and a hood! "Train! Your home early!" She cheered.

"Yeah, I had um some unexpected help." Train turned to do a thorough check he'd properly ditched his partner. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Of course not!" Saya giggled. "A black cat is always welcomed in a witch's covenant!"

"A what?!" Train exclaimed but Saya had already dragged him inside.

If Train had been a normal person he would've ran from the room the moment he saw the inside. All of Saya's furniture was gone. On the floor was a circle with a pentagram in it, covered with strange marks all over the floor and the reverse pattern on the ceiling. Where her kitchen had been another woman dressed in black with hair covering her face sat, mixing a cauldron full of strange boiling liquid.

"Train! This is my sister Hecate." Saya gestured to the woman standing by the cauldron.

"Sister?"

"Um. She's a close friend from foster care. Catty, this is my friend Train who I told you about."

"Ah, yes." The woman croaked. "Here Kitty Kitty." She giggled.

Suddenly Train felt something was wrong. He needed to go now. "Sorry for interrupting your time with your friends. I'll go now and leave you two alone to catch up." Train said, making his way to the door.

"No. You will stay." Saya suddenly ordered. Train stopped in his tracks.

"Check this out Train!" Saya holds up a little doll that looks surprisingly a lot like Train. It had brown hair and a black piece of fabric wrapped around it as clothes. "Isn't it cute? It's a cute little Train doll."

_Seems like something Creed would have. _Train mumbled to himself. _Speaking of Creed. _Train looked out the window for a moment. He could swear he saw a flash of silver. _Is that –?_

"Train have a seat." Saya said. It almost looked like she was talking into the doll's ear. Without thinking Train found himself taking a seat on the couch. "I'll get you something to drink." Saya smiled. She walked over to Catty.

Train check the window again but this time he couldn't see any signs of his partner.

"Train! Drink this." Saya handed him a cup of milk.

"Thanks." Train said taking a sip. "So is there a reason for the redecorating?"

"It doesn't matter. You probably won't remember this later." Saya whispered to the doll again.

"Huh. Than what are you two doing with all this weird stuff?"

"Magic!" Saya exclaimed.

"Magic?" Train repeated. _What the hell? This is a little ridiculous even for her._

"Yes magic. Conjuring, creating hexes, brewing concoctions, casting curses. All the fundamentals of witchcraft!"

"Witchcraft?!" _Is she nuts? That can't exist!_

"Me and Catty are witches, practitioners of black magic."

"Black magic? Isn't that kind of evil and stuff?" Well _It's not like I have any right to judge what was evil anyway. _

Suddenly Saya grabbed his hands "Oh Train, even the darkest and cruelest of powers if used for good could bring happiness and peace if used correctly!"

"Um." _Where is she going with this? _

"Listen Train. Our time together is running out. So there is something I want to give you before we part."

"What?"

"I want you carry with you from now on a piece of my soul."

"Saya? What are you-?"

Saya gently placed her hand on Train's cheek. Train wanted to ask what the hell she was doing but he found he couldn't move or look away.

She spoke gently. Her finger seemed to glow as she spoke. "Let the light of the sun breached the darkness that surround your heart, Let the warmth long forgotten return again and hope returned to breathe life into your soul."

Train's vision abruptly burred. He felt like he was going to pass out. _Did she drug me?! _Suddenly….

Train woke up and found himself sleeping on Saya's couch. The apartment seemed completely normal besides for a left out gun. "Huh?"

"Hey sleepy head." Saya giggled. "Huh? What's up?"

"Nothing. "Train answered. "I just had the weirdest dream."

"Really? What was it about?"

"…. I can't remember."

"Oh well. Let's go get something to eat."

"You just want me to buy you dinner again don't you?"

"Yup!"

"You're such a mooch."

"Oooh does that mean you're not buying?" Saya teased.

Train had to bite his lip to stop from smiling. "So where you want to go?"


End file.
